Harleen's new life
by Cipher Central
Summary: I... I have no summary for this... just... just.. just read it.. Harleen x Harley smut included..


**Hey people! This chapters gonna be a little short cause idk... and also on 'Small Liar' i just wanted to end it at chapter five.. if you wanna take over it then I'll gladly let you, just ask first so i don't have 49 people finishing that..**

"Hold still- Harleen!" Harley struggled to get the black t-shirt on her 'new friend', she already got their jeans on, which was a real struggle. Considering how many times Harleen scratched and bit her. At least Harleen didn't have their powers, then Harley's arms would've been disintegrated. "OUCH! Stop!" Harley yelled, as Harleen bit her forearm, then hissed loudly.

"You'll never trap me in your human torme-" Harleen's yells softened as Harley sliped on their new shirt, "What have you done to me?!" They growled. "Look in the mirror, Leenie!" Harley squealed excitedly. "How many times have i told you not to call me-" Harleen slowly turned their face to the mirror, glaring at the person who looked exactly like them, "Who are you?" they punched the glass. "Wha-?" They tapped the glass again, then looked into their counterpart's eyes. "QUIT MOCKING ME!" They shouted, watching it's mouth move in sync with theirs.

"Harleen, thats you." Harley giggled. Harleen turned their head slowly towards Harley like she was stupid, then they looked back at the mirror. " _Panic At the Disco_..?" They read off their shirt, "What are those things?" They looked back at Harley, who took a seat on the floor beside her. "Oh, its a band.." Harley explained, "I never really liked their music, considering its.. well... not my type.. but i think you'll like it!" She smiled at them. "Whats a 'band'? What's 'music'?" Harleen squinted. "Well... here." Harley reached into her purse, getting out her phone, earbuds already plugged in.

"Put these in your ears." Harley advised, handing Harleen both earbuds. Harleen looked at them for a second, then placing them in their ears.

"Wow, i didn't think you'd get past that step!" Harley joked.

"I'm a God, not an idiot.." They growled.

Harley pressed the _p_ _lay_ button, releasing the sounds into Harleen's ears. At first Harleen was startled, then after a few seconds, they began to enjoy every single part of this.

After the song was over, they heard complete silence. "Hey! What did you do?" Harleen whimpered. "The songs over." Harley giggled, "I'm guessing you liked it?"

"YES!" they growled, "Why is it over?"

"Umm.. here!" Harley quickly played another song, but it wasn't buy the same band.

 _When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city._

 _To see a marching band._

 _He said, 'Son when, you grow up would you be the savior_

 _of the broken, the beaten and the damned._

"Oh! Wrong band!" Harley jumped to change it, but Harleen stopped her, "Wait.. I kind of.. like this?" They said, "Who is this?"

"MCR."

"Whats this feeling?" they placed their hand on their chest. "I feel all.. weird.. and.. Should i stop?"

"That means you're happy!" Harley smiled, she could feel the same thing, sence they shared emotions.

" _Happy_?"

"Its an emotion." Harley scooted closer to them. "Sounds painful.." They shivered. "Its not painful.." Harley giggled.

Harleen stuck their dark, black tongue out and made a revolting sound, "Emotions are disgusting!" They remarked, slowly turning away. "You.. know what emotions are.. you made them. Right?" Harley said, placing a hand on their shoulder. "Umm.. no.. um- I uh.. made them.. but I- never.." Harleen brushed off her touch.

"Never wha-"

Just before Harley could finish, Joker busted open the door. "Harley, get that thing.. OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" He yelled, Harleen hissed at him, swinging one of their claws. J grabbed their dripping hand, and twisted their wrist. Harleen cried out in pain, biting his grip.

J yelped and pulled back, then throwing a punch. Harleen dodged and lunged at him.

"HARLEEN STOP IT!" Harley yelled, Harleen got off of Joker and growled over behind Harley. Looking back at Joker as he stood up with an evil glare.

"Puddin' please let Harleen stay!" Harley begged, "Shs won't be any trouble, I'll give her one of the spare bedrooms!"

Joker grunted, "No, i need them!" He said, eyeing her figure.

"For what?" Harley looked at him, her eyes tearing up.

"For.. things.." He looked away from her wet eyes.

"FOR OLD MAN MASTERBATION!" Harleen yelled, Harley looked at her eyes wide, telling her to stop.

"FUCK YOU!" J snapped at them, Harley holding him back. "YOU WOULD!" They snapped back.

"STOP IT!" Harley scream, reaching her limit, "Puddin, PLEASE let her stay! Please!" She begged once more.

"Fine.. just don't.. just..." He uttered in frustration, "Just keep that thing out of my sight.." He pulled away from her, walking out of the room. "Whats a 'bedroom'?" Harleen asked. "Its where you sleep, like, at night." Harley explained, getting herself together.

"'Sleep'?" They raised a brow.

"Umm..." Harley tried to find the best explanation, "Well.. at night.. you.. close your eyes. Umm... and.. you get energy when you wake up in the morning."

"You mean.. you get power by closing your eyes when its dark outside?" Harleen squinted.

"Basically."

Harleen grinned, "I want a bedroom!" They yelled at the top of their lungs.

"SHUT. UP." J screamed from downstairs.

Harleen was about to yell back, but Harley covered their mouth.

.

.

Harley carried tons of black and white blankets and pillows into Harleen's new room, Harley suggested more colorful decorations but Harleen only screamed until she got their way. Harley's hands were already full when they got to the door, she looked to Harleen for help, Harleen knew she needed help, but they didn't bother to help open the door. Harley sighed and tried her best to stretch one careful arm out to open the door, as soon as the door opened Harleen rushed inside, almost knocking over Harley. She managed to keep her balance as she tumbled in the empty room.

Once the room was fully decorated, Harleen rushed to the window beside their made bed. "It's almost dark!" They snickered, "POWER WILL BE MINE!" They yelled, triumphantly. "What?" Harley questioned raising an eyebrow. "You said if I 'sleep' when it's dark I'll get power!" Harleen reminded. "No, no, I mean when you get tired at night.. you go to sleep then you wake up and you're hyper again.." Harley explained, giving more detail. Harleen's fell down on the bed, "When re you gonna give me my powers back?" They whined. "When we can trust you.." Harley said.

Harleen made a face and threw a pillow at Harley.

"Get out!" They yelled, "Out! Out! Out!"

"Ok, alright.."

It was like Harley raising a child in its reckless phase, she always wanted children but she hated teens.


End file.
